Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Slow shutter technique is one of techniques for capturing an image with a camera. This image capturing technique is also known as a bulb capture or a slow shutter speed exposure. With the image capturing technique, exposure is performed for a longer time (for example, 10 seconds) than normal capture, thereby giving a compositing effect to an active object in the time axis direction, and realizing a video depiction that is different from that obtained by normal capture.
In addition, in order to obtain a sufficient panning effect, a technique for increasing the amount of blur in a background area perceived as moving by detecting motion vectors when capturing while panning is also known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-80844).
In the case where slow shutter capture is performed while the camera is held with a hand, changes are likely to occur in the camera attitude due to camera shake during exposure, and it is highly likely to result in an image in which not only an active object but also a stationary object and the background are blurred. For this reason, in general, slow shutter capture is performed with the camera attitude being fixed by using a tripod. However, carrying a tripod to a capturing location and setting up the tripod imposes a great burden on the user.
Also, with the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-80844, an effect similar to the slow shutter effect can be obtained irrespective of exposure conditions, but this effect does not cope with the actual movement of an object, and thus cannot replace slow shutter capture.